


Cat-tastrophy

by shadowysandwichphantom



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, kit interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowysandwichphantom/pseuds/shadowysandwichphantom
Summary: Kent understands that Kit likes attention, but now would be a really good time for her to leave him alone.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Cat-tastrophy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot more tender than I intended it to be when I started it. Whatever. Have some soft Patater.

Kent expected to have a bad taste in his mouth after playing against Zimms, even with the win. However, Kent has barely thought about him since the game ended. Even the win was far from his mind as he took off his gear. He could only think about how Mashkov picked him up like he weighed nothing and swore at him in Russian. Kent hates to admit he found everything about the exchange hot, but he isn’t going to lie to himself.

He’s only human.

Sue him.

He shook his head and forced himself to go back over plays and weak spots in their performance on the ice as he went to shower. The last thing he wanted was to have a boner in front of his teammates. One of his teammates was nicknamed Hardy because of an unfortunate incident that no one has stopped chirping him about. 

Thankfully, he is able to get through his shower and get dressed in his suit without a problem. He heads off to go to press. He rounds the corner and sees Mashkov leaning against the wall looking at his phone. Kent’s body betrays him and his face flushes and his heart races. He tightens his jaw and walks past Mashkov, hoping he just doesn’t notice.

“Little Aces captain!” Mashkov says. Kent stops, rolls his eyes, and turns to face him.

“What do you want, Mashkov?” Kent asks.

“Ouch! I am hurt!” Mashkov says, grinning. “I just come to ask if you okay. It hurts to take out other team goalie.”

“I’m fine,” Kent says, rolling his eyes. “Still just trying to recover from you throwing me across the ice.”

“I did not throw,” Mashkov counters. “Just pick you up. If you want me to throw, you could ask.” Kent blinks at him, then glares.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kent asks, suddenly aware of how dry his mouth is. Mashkov steps closer to him.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” He replies, lowering his voice to a deep growl that sends shivers up Kent’s spine. Kent looks at the floor, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants.

“I gotta go to press,” He says, cringing as his voice cracks. Mashkov chuckles.

“Give me phone,” he says, holding out his hand.

“What?”

“Give me phone.” Kent reluctantly hands Mashkov his phone. He watches Mashkov go to contacts and add himself. Mashkov hands him back his phone.

“Text me after press,” He says. Kent looks at the contact.

“Tater?” he asks.

“Hockey name. Mashkov. Is tiny potatoes,” Mashkov explains. 

“Okay, Mashkov,” Kent says, shaking his head.

“Tater.”

“Mashkov.”

“Tater.”

“Mashkov.”

“Alexei,” Mashkov says, pressing Kent back into the wall and leaning on his arm. Kent swallows.

“Okay,” he whispers. Kent holds his breath as Mashkov runs a finger along his jaw.

“Go to press. Text me after,” Mashkov winks before pushing off the wall and walking away. Kent watches him leave, running a hand through his hair to try to ground himself. His heart still pounds in his chest. He looks down at his watch. He has 2 minutes to get up to press. He runs off to make it on time. 

Press was fairly uneventful. Or Kent doesn’t remember it because he was too busy thinking about what the fuck happened between him and Mashkov. He reaches for his phone and pulls up Mashkov’s contact. He hesitates before sending him a text.

to: Tater )))  
press is over

He gets a text back almost immediately.

from: Tater )))  
ok ))))) tell me where to meet you

Kent texts Mashkov his address as he’s driving home. Kit greets him at the door, meowing and rubbing against his legs. He picks her up and scratches under her chin. She purrs loudly. There’s a knock at the door and Kent puts her down, much to her chagrin. Kent opens the door to Mashkov. 

“Hey,” Kent says, letting Mashkov in.

“Hey,” Mashkov returns, looking around Kent’s penthouse. “Where is famous cat? I follow her on Instagram.” As if on cue, Kit wanders around the side of the couch and stares at Mashkov. He takes a step towards her and she bolts to another room. Disappointment is clear on Mashkov’s face.

“Sorry, Mashkov,” Kent says with a smirk. “She’s not all that social.”

“I thought I tell you to call me Alexei,” Mashkov says.

“Right,” Kent says. “Could we talk about what the fuck happened by the way? I think I understood what was happening, but I just want to know for sure.”

“What did you think was happening?”

“I dunno, I thought you were flirting, but I don’t want to be wrong.”

“I was flirting,” Alexei laughs. “Was meant to be clear.”

“Well, I didn’t know if you were flirting with me just to throw me off or if you actually plan on following through with it.”

“Is plan to follow through.”

“Okay cool.” Silence fills the space between them. Alexei steps towards him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks softly.

“Yeah,” Kent breathes, settling his hands on Alexei’s hips. Alexei leans in and Kent, honest to god, has to push onto his toes to kiss him. Alexei pulls away, laughing.

“You are so small,” He says. “Like kitten.”

“I’m not small, you’re just freakishly tall,” Kent snaps. Alexei laughs and pushes Kent against the wall. They kiss again, and Kent wishes he could calm himself down to retain an ounce of his cool image. But Alexei kisses the sensitive spot below Kent’s ear and Kent lets out a breathy moan. 

“You want me to throw you, yes?” Alexei says against his neck.

“Yes,” Kent whines. Alexei picks up Kent with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. Kent hums, watching Alexei’s ass as he is carried to his bedroom. Alexei stops in the middle of the room.

“Um, what do I do about cat?” Alexei asks.

“What?” Kent says. Alexei puts him down and he turns to see Kit laying in the middle of his bed. She looks at him before chirping and rolling onto her back.

“Get off the bed, you asshole,” Kent says, picking Kit up and setting her on the floor. He turns back to Alexei and raises his arms. “Throw me.”

“Ok,” Alexei says. He scoops up Kent and tosses him onto the bed. Kent relaxes as he bounces on the bed. Alexei takes off his shirt before climbing over Kent. Kent hums and runs his hands over Alexei’s abs before kissing him. Kent bites Alexei’s lip, causing him to moan. 

Alexei’s large hands slide up Kent’s chest, pushing his shirt up. Kent sits up on Alexei’s lap and finishes pulling his shirt over his head. Alexei kisses Kent’s shoulders, gently biting the muscle. Kent lets his head roll back as he groans. He rolls his hips down onto Alexei’s and both men moan. 

Alexei lowers Kent back down onto the bed. Kent feels some fur under his back and he puts a hand on Alexei’s chest.

“Wait,” Kent says, turning to look at Kit. She rubs against Kent’s back, purring.

“Hello Kit,” Alexei says. Kit growls at him.

“Hey, you asshole,” Kent says, picking Kit up. He climbs off Alexei’s lap and walks out the door. He puts Kit down and closes the door. 

Kent walks back over to Alexei where he sits on the side of the bed. Alexei rests his hands on Kent’s hips and pulls him in. Kent cups Alexei’s face, kissing him again. Alexei sucks on Kent’s bottom lip and reaches to unzip Kent’s pants. Kent pushes them to the floor and climbs on Alexei’s lap. Alexei falls back onto the bed, pulling Kent with him. Kent laughs, leaning down to kiss him.

Kent pulls away as Kit meows from in the hall. He can see her little paws poking under the door, trying to get in. Kent sighs and gets up.

“I’m sorry,” He groans to Alexei. 

“Is okay,” He says looking amused. “She should not cry.” Kent opens the door a crack.

“What the fuck do you- Hey!” Kit zips between his legs with a chirp and runs to the bed, hopping on. She sits slowly, staring at Alexei. Alexei rolls on his side and watches her with a pout. Kent doesn’t want to find it as adorable as he does.

“Pspspspsps,” Alexei calls Kit quietly. 

“She doesn’t really respond to that,” Kent says. To his surprise, Kit looks Alexei over before walking over to him and sniffing his arm. Alexei stays still and watches her. Kit licks his arm once.

“I have been blessed,” Alexei whispers in wonder. He slowly raises his hand near her face. She leans in and sniffs his hand. Alexei pets her head. She pulls her head back and bites his hand.

“Kit!” Kent says, picking her up. She twists and bites Kent’s arm. “Ow, fuck!” he says, dropping her on the bed. She rushes out the door and Kent quickly closes the door behind her. He sighs, letting his forehead fall onto the door.

“She is sweet little princess, yes?” Alexei says, with a laugh.

“I don’t know why she’s being so fucking obnoxious,” Kent says, walking back over to Alexei. He flops on the bed next to Alexei. Alexei rolls on top of him, kissing Kent’s neck. Kent tangles his fingers in Alexei’s hair. He arches his back as Alexei trails kisses down Kent’s chest, down his stomach to his hips. Alexei bites at Kent’s hips, bruising them. Kent rolls his hips into Alexei’s mouth. Alexei pins his hips down, looking up at Kent. Kent bites his lip and runs a hand through Alexei’s hair.

“Oh my god!” Kent gasps, sitting up.

“Is you okay?” Alexei asks, surprised.

“I forgot to feed her,” Kent laughs. Alexei looks confused. “I forgot to feed Kit!” Realization dawns on Alexei’s face.

“Go feed the princess!” Alexei laughs, getting to his feet and pulling Kent with him.

Kent goes out to the kitchen. Kit stares at him from where she sits on the counter. Kent pets her before he reaches for a can of her food.

“I’m so sorry, babygirl!” He coos, setting the can in front of her. She eats like she hasn’t been fed in days. Kent pets her as she eats. He looks up to see Alexei watching them from the bedroom doorway. 

“You know, you not as cold as you think you are,” Alexei says. “You care for little princess Kit. Is very sweet.”

“Shut up,” Kent says. “I’m intimidating as fuck. I’m not sweet.”

“You can be both, котенок,” Alexei says. “People are complicated.” Kent turns back to Kit, petting her. Alexei walks over and wraps his arms around Kent’s waist. He presses a kiss to Kent’s shoulder. Kent’s chest fills with warmth.

“You’re not as scary as you are on ice,” Kent says. 

“Ice is ice,” Alexei says. “Is just part of the game.” He trails kisses up Kent’s shoulder to his neck.

“Yeah,” Kent says distantly. He turns in Alexei’s arms to face him. “Now that the princess is fed…” Alexei laughs. He picks Kent up and takes him back to his bedroom.


End file.
